El Éxito Fallido
by CarlyBones
Summary: Un final diferente puede no ser tan diferente. Una última charla entre Ultimecia y Rinoa la cual nos lleva a revelaciones ¿Acaso la victoria es efímera?


_**¡Hola! Bueno soy nueva publicando en esta sección y es la primera vez que publico sobre Final Fantasy VIII. Espero que disfruten esto y también que no los ofendan, solo es un final diferente que tenía pensado hace tiempo. **_

**Resumen:**_**Un final diferente puede no ser tan diferente. Una última charla entre Ultimecia y Rinoa la cual nos lleva a revelaciones ¿Acaso la victoria es efímera? **_

**Disclaimer:**_** Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII pertenecen a Square Enix (en su momento Square Soft) **_

**One-Shot: **_**El Éxito Fallido.**_

La compresión del tiempo fue un éxito. Había ganado todo lo que su codicia le hacía desear.

Lentamente volvió a su forma normal y tras levitar por unos minutos, toco el suelo.

_Frío. _

Frío como la sangre de los héroes que han dejado su vida en la batalla. Pero esta vez no había sangre de héroes, había sangre de fracasados.

Se regocijó en su corpulencia y caminó lentamente observando los cuerpos ensangrentados, fríos y pálidos hasta que sus pies por fin comprobaron la frialdad de la sangre derramada. Acompaño el momento pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y a la vez sintió el escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Se detuvo a ver las caras de las personas que intentaron desafiarla y comprobó que uno de ellos seguía vivo. Se acercó con cara de perro al pequeño bulto azul que aun se movía, y al estar frente a él, volvió a sonreír.

– ¿Qué intentas? – Preguntó con diversión.

El bulto, al parecer femenino, comenzó a retorcijarse mientras observaba la sangre en sus delicadas manos. Levantó la cabeza forzosamente y vio esa mirada color miel que detonaba odio y destrucción. –Por favor… no me hagas daño… yo…– La joven que poseía cabellos negros miro a su alrededor y comprendió que era la única que quedaba en ese decrepito lugar. En ese horrible y tenebroso castillo.

–Sabia que algún desafortunado sobreviviría…– Dijo sin dejar de sonreír macabramente. –Te perdonare la vida ¿Quieres? De ahora en más debes ser mi cierva…

–No. – Se negó con un hilo de voz. Entonces termino por contemplar a los muertos a su alrededor y lo vio. Vio a ese hombre que había amado desde la primera vez que le conoció. Vio al hombre que no era precisamente el de sus sueños pero si el de su hermosa realidad. Lo vio allí, tumbado en el suelo con la piel más pálida de lo normal, completamente ensangrentado y lo que era peor… muerto.

Sus ojos cafés se contrajeron y de ellos comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas amargas. No podía creerlo. Todo a su alrededor era muerte y el fracaso de no poder salvar a nadie ni a nada. La mujer de cabello gris le miro y comprendió perfectamente lo que en ese momento sentía la pequeña. – Estas triste ¿Verdad? Es una verdadera lástima que pierdas a tu amor y vivas para saberlo… sin contar que eres una completa fracasada…

–Basta… basta por favor. – Dijo con la garganta contraída y las lágrimas agolpándose aun más en sus ojos. –No quiero oírlo, no por favor.

–Lo siento mucho, cariño. – La mayor se agachó y acarició el lacio pelo de la menor. –Él y tus amiguitos están muertos. Quisieron jugar a los superhéroes conmigo pero al parecer no sabían que hay juegos muy peligrosos y…

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Te he dicho que no quiero oírte más! ¡Te odio! – Gritó levantando la cabeza ferozmente. Pero se cayó al instante cuando vio un collar colgando de la muñeca de su enemiga.

El collar era simple y solo llevaba dos anillos colgando. De repente, la menor miro su cuello y vio el mismo collar que la gran enemiga y creadora del caos poseía.

Rinoa, lo comprendió todo. –Mátame ahora. – Ordenó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te atreves a decirme que hacer? Insolente.

–No te sirvo de nada, y no tengo ganas de vivir. Por favor… te ruego que me mates de una vez…

Ultimecia se levantó y miro a la joven con desprecio. – ¿Por qué una niña como tu quiere morir tan joven?

–Porque… porque solo así me sentiré libre… por favor… mátame. Ya he sufrido demasiado y mi cuerpo está dañado, si tu no me matas moriré con el tiempo. Por favor hazlo.

Harta, la bruja miro furiosa a la joven. Tomó una daga que traía oculta y sin pensarlo dos veces, atravesó la espalda de la joven Rinoa.

Rinoa sintió el dolor arder en ella, sintió como cada parte afilada de esa daga atravesaba su piel, sus inmunes pulmones e incluso parte de su corazón. Gritó. Gritó como nunca antes en su vida, el dolor se había intensificado por todo su cuerpo y no lo pudo aguantar. Murió rápidamente pero para ella fueron años. Con la poca vida que tenía, cayó de lleno al suelo y allí murió, en el frio suelo.

Ultimecia sonrió y rápidamente retiró la daga del cuerpo de Rinoa. Examino la sangre que su arma escurría y la guardo nuevamente.

Seguido, caminó victoriosa entre todos los muertos y observó las caras de sus enemigos, pero de pronto millones de recuerdos extraños se agolparon en su cabeza. Cayó al suelo, confundida y adolorida mientras su cabeza parecía explotar. Su vista comenzó a distorsionarse rápidamente y lo último que vio fue como sus manos se desvanecían rápidamente como si nunca hubiese existido.

**Fin. **

_**¡Bueno, espero que al menos les allá gustado un poco! Se aceptan reviews buenos o constructivos. **_

_**¡Ciao! **_

_**Carly Bones. **_


End file.
